


Can Love be Found?

by CocaColaFanGirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaColaFanGirl/pseuds/CocaColaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa marries Joffrey after her life changes due to her bieng the Queen. Problems brew thanks to Stannis and Sansa's life falls apart. Can she fix it?<br/>Can Love be Found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Hate

**Sansa**

Sansa felt all the eyes on her as Lord Tywin led her to the alter. She looked ahead and saw Joffrey feasting his eyes on her in the beautiful golden red gown. She would be given away to this monster who she would call husband soon. Then she realized that within minutes he would be able to do, as he liked with her, that she would be his property. She zoned back in and gathered her emotions as she neared her new life as Queen of Westeros and wife to his Grace King Joffrey Baratheon. Then Sansa felt herself handed over from the Hand to the king himself. She would gladly wipe that smirk of his face and run as far as possible to Winterfell if she could. The high Septon invaded her thoughts by asking her and Joffrey to exchange vows.

**Joffrey**

She looked stunning walking down the aisle on the arm of his grandfather. He saw her gaze at him and blush. Soon she would be his Wife in the next 15 minutes she would be his property he loved saying it, thinking it, the untamed wolf would be his. His Grandfather pasted her along to him she wouldn't look him in the eye soon that would change. The septon started talking about the marriage but all he could think about was her the wolf his wolf closer and closer until the septon asked them to say there vows finally she would be his.

_Father, Smith, Warrior,_

_Mother, Maiden, Crone,_

_I am hers and she is mine_

_From this day until the end of my days._

 

**Sansa**

 

"Let us go to the feast wife" said Joffrey. Sansa obediently took the offered arm and walked next to Joffrey. As they walked on to the platform in the gardens Sansa found it hard to breath it was beautiful the flowers everywhere the sun shining just like she wanted her wedding to look like as a little girl. She thought she looked like an idiot with that smile plastered onto her face but taking it off just wouldn't happen it was too beautiful. She then saw Joffrey look at her and blushed horribly. _Why did I do that he thinks I still love him now ?Why do I always blush?_ When they got to the high table Joffrey pulled out a chair for her and then pushed her in she was still thin after what happened to her father. Although she was getting over it.

**Joffrey**

She looked radiant sitting next to him looking at the musicians in front of them. Lightly chewing on some lemon cakes. He had of course noticed that she was not eating at all barely anything to be honest. _When she has my son in her she will eat more, I'll make sure myself._ The courses went by the ducks, venison meat pie and so on the came the deserts it was getting late and soon he would take her maidenhead.

"My lords and ladies I believe that it is time the future king is created so I bid you all a good night and on behalf of the Queen thank you for comming" Proclaimed Joffrey as he spoke he glanced at Sansa, his Sansa, she was beautiful but blushung furiosley at the mention of creating a son also trembeling at the thought of him seeing her naked he thought. A servant pulled out Sansa's chair and after she took his arm he lead her out.

**Sansa**

 As soon as they started walking out on Joffreys arm a scream came out:

"No bedding cermony your Grace?"

"There will be no bedding ceremony as it is a vulgar and barbaric custom that I don't approve of." answerd Joffrey with a note of anoyence in his voice. He was leading her through the many halls to the Kings and Queens chambers he moved his face closer to her ear till she felt his breath tickiling her she then felt his lips on her ear it would have been nice if not for the fact that she was trembeling with fear. As they got to the room he ordered the gaurd to stay out all night because her Grace would scream. 


	2. A Passionate Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here goes hope you like it and please comment.

 

 

 

**Sansa**

He opened the door and lead her in then shut it behind them.

"Stand in the middle of the room, Sansa." Joffrey commanded.

"Of course your Grace" answered Sansa obediently.

"Don't!"

"Your Grace?"

"You will call me by my given name Sansa"

"Of course your Gra... Joffrey"

"That's better now stand in the middle of the room" Joffrey answered a note of kindness in his voice. That scared Sansa even more kindness and Joffrey did not go together in her mind. Not since he killed her father.  _But he looked so lovely in that golden doublet so handsome and amaiz... how can you think like that you dreadful girl he's a monster. He killed Father._

"Sansa why are you trembling are you cold?" he asked with true concern in his voice. That made her tremble even more.

"It's just...I'm..ah...em.."

"Embarrassed?" 

"Sansa you are my wife the Queen you better stop being embarrassed because we will have to do this again and again until one of us dies” he answered amused with her childish behavior. She suddenly felt him behind her undoing the lace to her gown it slipped of her and landed in a puddle at her feet. Knowing what she had to do she stepped out of the dress and kicked it aside.

"You are a willing bride not many are" stated Joffrey

"Yes yo... Joffrey, I'm very willing" 

**Joffrey**

He moved to her back again and started taking off her small clothes. He could feel her skin under his touch so smooth and delicate like a queens should be. He put his hands on her waist and turned her towards him and lightly pushed his lips to hers. He brushed his tongue against her lips and asked for entrance. She wouldn't have dreamed of denying him access so her lips parted.

**Sansa**

He kissed her, his tongue swirling in her mouth it felt absolutely amazing and then she felt his arms under her knees and her back as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He then got up and undressed completely then sat down on her yet again. He took his hand and placed it on her breast flicking it lightly she closed her eyes feeling pleasure that she knew wouldn't last. Her eyes shot open as she felt his tongue on her other nipple. He looked up at her and saw her flush. She felt him grin while sucking on. His face moved down and left a trial of kisses and moved on to her curls. He kissed her core and sucked on her. Sansa let out a horrible moan and had her first ever orgasm. She shut her eyes shut and screamed as she came.

**Kings Guard (outside)**

"Well he made her scream alright" laughed ser Mewyn

"he he he"

**Sansa**

She screamed her relies and he positioned himself at her entrance while she had her eyes closed. As soon as she came back down and realized what would happen next, she started trembling at the thought of the pain she would go through.

"This might hurt dearest" Joffrey explained kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Just do it"

"I will" answered Joffrey and plunged into her. Sansa just screamed, the pain was horrible but soon it surprised and the pleasure was too much to bear for both of them and they came together with a moan from Joffrey and a scream from Sansa. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
> please comment!  
> love   
> CocaColaFanGirl


	3. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated I will try to update at least once a week. I hope you enjoy.  
> ONE LOVE COCACOALFANGIRL

**Sansa**

Sansa awoke with Joffrey hugging her, her head resting on his bare chest. She hoped he was asleep and wouldn't see her; she was embarrassed she had enjoyed the pervious night. But she didn't have much luck because she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Good morning my darling" said Joffrey as he kissed her cheeks and chin. Sansa felt good and safe in his arms even though she knew he had been a monster she felt safe. It was a feeling that she had not felt since they left Winterfell but know she felt safe, safe in the arms of her husband. She felt her body rise and she felt her lips lower themselves onto his.

**Joffrey**

 

She looked like an angel, his angel. Her hair piled on the pillow around her face like a fiery halo. Her soft full lips lightly parted as she began to wake. He could see her chest rise and fall with each breath. Then her blue eyes opened and a smile appeared on her face as she saw her husband and king. Joffrey smiled  as he saw his young beautiful wife. Then his eyes opened more when he saw her rise up and lie

down on top of him and her beautiful full lips lowered them selves down on to him. As soon as their lips touched Joffrey asked for entrance by licking her beautiful pink lips.  She opened for him without hesitation. He then rolled them around with her on the bottom and him on the top. He was about to move lower but Sansa pushed him off her. He felt hurt she didn’t want him.  “ Darling angel, what is it don’t you want me?” Joffrey asked with a smirk hiding his true feelings.

“ Nothing of the such yo…Joffrey , I just believe you have all off  Westeros to rule and I am only the woman you choose to bare your children.” She answered staring down at the silk  white covers that were at her chin.

“Darling Sansa, you are the most important part of Westeros to me.” Joffrey answered a genuine smile on his face. That brought  a smile on Sansa’s  face. He loved that smile that beautiful smile.

**Sansa**

 

After getting out of bed she left to her washing room to prepare for her day.  As she was washing in her tub with her maids and Shae fetching oils and warm water for her she was thinking about how her days would go by now that she was the queen also she was wondering about how Cerci would treat her now that she no longer had the title of queen. Then her thinking path changed to the allies she would need but she decided she would do the rest of that thinking while her husband took care of all of his kingly jobs. As she stepped out of the bath her maids suddenly dropped down in curtseys. Sansa immediately turned and saw Joffrey standing there taking in her naked form . She immediately dropped to a curtsey as well.

‘”Leave us” Joffrey said in his best king voice. He then walked over to her and raised her face with his hand.

“You do not need to curtsey to me in private dear.” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Thank you Joffrey” was all Sansa could say. Her eyes dropped as his thumb moved to her cheek and held her face there.

“Our children will have your beauty,… Sansa I shall see you at luncheon until then you may go as you please” Joffrey said as he let his hand drop to his side and turned around to walk out.

“Thank you Joffrey” Sansa said barley over a whisper. As soon as Joffrey walked out her maids came back in with Shae on the lead carrying various items of her clothing. After putting them down on her bed Shae clapped her hands and they all left leaving her and Shae in the room. Shae moved with impeccable speed to Sansa and wrapped her up in one of the sheets.

“He shouldn’t have let you get cold” Shae stated moving away and picking up Sansa’s small clothes. As soon as Sansa saw the blue satin, golden embroidered garments she let out a gasp of awe.

“Theses are beautiful”

 “My lady these are some of the presents from his King Joffrey. 300 trunks filled with clothes were brought as well as 300 filled with jewelry.”

“ Oh goodness, I shall have to thank him later.” Sansa then moved towards the circular stool on which she was dressed. After she had been laced into the tightest corset she had ever seen and put into a blue and gold gown that showed more cleavage then she was used to and definitely showed of her curves.

 

**Joffrey**

 

Joffrey was looking through the window in his solar he had expected Sansa to be back by now but when he saw her beautiful face sitting by the balcony “of the cliff’ it was called, Joffrey understood as soon as he moved into his new chambers. The balcony was right on the cliff and ne could see the beautiful blue ocean beneath them and the gardens surrounding it where off just the right colors to match the ocean yet stick out it was a beautiful sight anyone would say yet what Joffrey thought was the most beautiful was the young woman sitting on a chair looking out as some maid read to her. Sansa’s hair lightly moved with the breeze and her cheeks where much rosier then just a couple days ago. Joffrey than couldn’t stand the sight anymore and felt he had to go and hear her voice again. Joffrey moved towards Sansa and sat next to her. The maid immediately after seeing him curtsied and walked out leaving the two in private.  Joffrey directed his gaze at Sansa’s face but as soon as he looked at her his thoughts went back to how he wanted to spend the night with her, “ Sansa I’m quiet famished would you dine with me?” Joffrey said his mind thinking of hearing her sweet voice again.

“Of course” Sansa answered standing up and taking the arm Joffrey had offered her.  As soon as they sat down and the first coarse was set in front of them and the servants left the room.

“ I believe that this shade of blue compliments your porcelain skin and fiery hair Sansa.” Joffrey said placing some fish on his plate.

“Thank you… Ohh and Joffrey I would like to thank you for the dress...” Sansa didn’t have time to finish her sentence as the queen regent shoved the door open and with a voice laced with venom simply stated ”get out”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Joffrey react? What will Sansa Do?  
> ONE LOVE COCACOALFANGIRL


	4. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated but we were on a trip for a 2 weeks no electronics so I had no time. Thank you Evaline 101 for giving me a great Idea for this chapter.  
> ONE LOVE COCACOLAFANGIRL

I’m sorry I haven’t updated but we where on a trip for a 2 weeks no electronics so I had no time. Thank you Evaline 101 for giving me a great Idea for this chapter.  
ONE LOVE COCACOLAFANGIRL

Sansa’s eyes shot open as the oak door slammed against the wall and a raging Cerci stood in it’s place. Cerci’s jaw clenched and her hands turned into fists “Get out” Cerci screeched staring at Sansa obviously meaning her to leave. Sansa pushed back her chair and got up she was about to leave the round marble table but Joffrey grabbed her hand.  
“Don’t, Sansa stay here, and mother how dare you speak in that manner to your king and queen, you will apologize then sit down and you may speak in front of both of us. Do we understand each other?”  
“Yes your Grace” Cerci said through gritted teeth knowing her situation would not get better if she screamed at him. After Sansa sat down and Joffrey pointed at the chair in front of them Cerci took her seat and tried to calm down.   
“Mother you wanted to tell me something?” Joffrey asked smiling at the power he held over his mother.  
Cerci now in full control of her feelings answered Joffrey with a wide smile on her face “Darling I don’t think we need to bore Sansa…” before Cerci could finish Joffrey had jumped up and was towering over her his hands on the arms of her chair,  
“ Her grace, I believe she never let you talk to her by her given name she is your queen and you will talk to her with such respect. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?”  
Joffrey screamed and added getting up “ If you want to tell me that you still want to be on the small council I believe after what you did right now you will not need to ask for me to let you stay. You are dismissed mother I believe there is nothing more to say on the matter. With that Joffrey marched towards Sansa offered her his arm and they strode out leaving the queen mother gaping at his son and that bitch of his wife.   
After Joffrey walked out with Sansa he lead her to his study, once they where inside and both sipping on some wine sitting comfortably Joffrey simply stated something that most people at court thought should have happened before. “Mother must marry after my father was killed she stopped behaving someone must hold her down. What do you think on the matter darling which lord will get the honor?” without thinking Sansa spoke, “ to be honest the only man that could control your mother is lord Gregor Clegane” Sansa then slapped a hand over her mouth after realizing what she had said she stared at Joffrey and what he did surprised her so mush she opened her eyes even more (if it was possible)Joffrey looking at her eyes started laughing even harder. After gathering himself Joffrey answered a smile still playing on his lips “ that would be funny to see mother walking on the arm of the mountain, I believe that will work he may hold control over her. Well you can go tell mother the amazing news” Joffrey said smiled even more and then pranced out of the solar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I will update once befor christmas (hopefully) if not then after christmas.  
> ONE LOVE COCACOLAFANGIRL


	5. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

Hi this is CocaColaFanGirl sorry for not writing for so long but I just don't have any more ideas. I might come back to this story in a while but I've just been completely brain washed and have no clue where this is going. I hope you understand and I'm sorry.

CocaColaFanG

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it I'll post as soon as I can. Please don't give up on me and continue reading.  
> CocaColaFanGirl


End file.
